


Merry Christmas

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff without Plot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: Just a boring fluff fic.





	

Ayano was cutely beside me while I browsed images on my phone. She snuggled up close with her arms protectively around me.

 

"I'm gonna leave in a couple hours, my parents came back from vacation this week and we're having dinner. Hey wait do you want to come?" I tried to hide my flinch. "I would love to but no. Besides do you really want your parents to know you're dating someone?" She frowned a bit but nodded.

 

"Yeah I guess my mother would probably want me to lock you in the basement." She sighed and tightened the hug.

 

"Wanna watch something on TV?" I asked, trying to stray away from the last topic. "Only if you want to." I reached for the remote and turned it to an English cartoon. Ayano probably wouldn't understand it considering she didn't know the language anywhere as good as I do, but it was something nice to look at while we cuddled.

 

While she was hugging me too tight so that I could barely breathe, I reached and grabbed a small box I hid on the table. "So I know I don't have a lot of money to spend at the moment, but I wanted to get you something at least." Ayano held the small box in her hand and unwrapped and opened it.

 

Inside was a small, cute doll resembling me. "I'm kinda good at sewing so I tried making something." She smiled. "It's so cute! I would've loved anything you gave me, whether it be a plush or a lock of hair of whatever." "A lock of hair? Gee you're a creep." Her cheeks reddened and she planted a kiss on my cheek.

 

Then Ayano reached into her own pocket and pulled out a wrapped box of her own. I grinned as I began unwrapping.

 

"Contacts?" I put my red rimmed glasses on the table and tried putting them on. "Oh my god I don't have to be near sighted in school anymore!" I squealed. We kissed and she pulled me into another hug.

 

"Wait. How did you figure out my prescription?" She giggled and ruffled my hair as my cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson. "C-creep! You're such an obsessive stalker." "And you are my disgustingly cute klutz of a girlfriend." She replied calmly, kissing me more until we were both blushy messes.


End file.
